Another Plane
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: it was just another day in the Great hall. That is until a figure crashed onto the floor out of thin air. why is this figure knows them, but none know her?
1. Chapter 1

November 11, 1996

It was just a normal day in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ravenclaws were hiding behind their books. Hufflepuffs were asking each other about their days. Slytherins were barely eating and glaring at the school around them. Gryffindors were talking about Quidditch and glaring at the Slytherins.

Well, it was normal at first. The normalcy was interrupted by a clocked figure appearing fifth teen feet off the floor, screaming. The figure crashed to the floor and the screaming was replaced by the moaning a of now very female voice.

" Blood hell, that hurt." The girl whined, sitting up.

The students and staff were watching her look around the hall.

" Well, it looks like it, but I can see major differences." She said.

Even though she just hit a very solid floor from a high distance, the girl stood up, dusting the dirt off her robes.

Albus Dumbledore stood, glaring at the figure.

" Excuse me, but who are you?" He demanded.

The figure turned her head towards him. A minute went by before she answered.

" I don't have to answer you, you crackpot old fool." She hissed.

" You are not welcome on this property then." Albus replied.

" And just what are you gonna do, Albus?" She said, pulling her hood down.

She revealed her shoulder length onyx black hair and light purple eyes. Her eyes were full of hate, directed towards the headmaster.

" I will force you out." He answered.

She smiled before laughing, clutching her stomach.

" Oh that's funny. Since when can you do that? You're a pampas ass. You can't force me to do anything and you know it, Dumbledore."

" How do you know me?"

She fell silent, her mind over working. Again she looked around her, locking eyes with Severus Snape for a brief moment before scanning the hall.

" Da was right then. Some do a 180 here. This changes everything. But how did that geezer send me here? All I remember was being crucioed, then a few other lights. Next thing I know, I'm 15 teen feet off the ground of the hall. Damn it." She said to herself, clutching her now bleeding side.

She hadn't seen Albus and the other staff members come up to her, but when Albus grabbed her, she retched beck and glared at him.

" You do not touch me!" She screamed, sending a bolt of energy through him

But she fell to her knees, the blood flowing faster.

" Damn it." She whispered.

Severus moved forward as she fell towards the ground again. Catching her, he was amazed to she how much she looked like him. He picked her up and raced to the infirmary.

" Poppy!" He called out.

The medi-witch came bustling into the room and seeing the bloody girl in his arms, she began to work on her. She sealed the wounds that she could and then let the girl's magic take over. Poppy looked at her appearance then looked up at Severus, who nodded.

" I saw that too. But I never fathered any children." He whispered.

The girl stirred and opened her eyes into his onyx.

" Hi." She whispered.

" It seems you know everyone here and yet none know you." He responded.

" I guess I was right." She said, looking away.

" Right about what?" Severus asked.

" That on this plane of dimension, I don't exist." She answered, turning her light purple eyes onto his.

" Plane of dimension?" He whispered.

" Yes, in other words, I am from another dimension. And before you think I've gone nutters, understand that it is real. My name is Annie Rain Snape. I was born on June 19, 1985 to one Severus Snape and one Calinna Snape." Annie replied. " At least, in my own dimension. Here, it seems I'm not real." She added in a saddened whisper.

" Who's Calinna?" Severus asked.

Annie's eyes lit up.

" She was the most amazing woman ever. I'm quoting Da on that. He adored her. She was mix of dark and light elf you see, so she was protective of me, but she let me be free. When he killed her, he just made himself a bigger target for us." Annie ended, a dark look in her eyes.

" Who's he?"

" Why the dark lord of course."

" Lord Voldemort?"

" Who the hell is Voldemort? No, the dark lord is Albus. Again, it appears that he did a 180 with his personality."

" But if Albus is the dark lord, what does that make Voldemort?"

" Again, who is he? Surely that's not his real name." Annie asked, looking at Severus with a curious look.

" No, his real name is Tom Riddle." Severus answered.

" I'd call that a 360. Tom Riddle is the headmaster of Hogwarts and my godfather. The nicest guy." Annie said.

She sighed. " This is weird."

" What is?"

" Talking to you like this. I mean, you don't look exactly like da, but still…" Her voice faded off.

" You still see your father. I understand. Annie, if I asked, would you tell me about your life?"

" Sure, I don't see why not." She replied, giving him a cheesy grin.

" Ok, lets see. What about Harry Potter being the Gryffindor?"

" A lion? Hell no, Harry is in Ravenclaw. Dray is still a Slytherin, but they don't care." Annie answered.

" What does that mean?" Severus asked.

" Duh, Harry and Draco are soul mates. Three years ago they mated and now I have the cutest nephew. His name is Damien. He has dirty blonde hair and silver eyes. Oh, it's so cute when he uses his smile to get out of anything."

" Soul mates? How is that possible? They aren't creatures."

" Yes they are. Harry is a Dragonite and Dray is a Veela. I guess not here. This is gonna be fun." She said, rolling her eyes.

Yawning, she grinned at him.

" Can I ask a favor?" She whispered.

" Depends."

" It doesn't feel right not saying it. So, while I'm here, can I call you da?"

Severus was quiet before nodding.

" If it makes you comfortable. I'll do one better and keep Albus away from you. I don't think you'd want him near you regardless."

Annie laughed softly before her eyelids drooped and she fell asleep.

Severus stood and smiled at the Annie. After placing protective wards around her bed, he left, not seeing the tears race down her face.

_Ok, I like this. It just came to me one night. It was so weird. So what do you think about it?_

_I'll update soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

Annie awoke to a silent and dark infirmary. Sitting up, she maneuvered off the bed and walked to the windows. The tears pricked her eyes again as she played with string necklace that hung around her neck.

_-Flashback-_

" Aunt Annie!" Damien called out, running into her room.

Annie caught the two year old and brought him up onto her hip.

" What's up, little one?" She said, kissing his cheek.

" I made you something." He whispered, holding out a green and silver string necklace that held a silver snake charm.

" Oh, Damien, it's beautiful." She responded, holding the boy close.

" Daddy said you would like it. Father helped too."

" They can be very smart, little one." She whispered, kissing his forehead.

_-End flashback-_

Annie fell to her knees, sobbing.

' I just want to hold him again. That's all.' She thought, hugging her knees.

That is how Severus found her when he walked in a half hour later. Some how he pulled her back onto her bed, instantly seeing her pull her mask on, the tears ceasing.

" Annie, what happened?" He asked.

She didn't answer, only held her necklace tighter. She stiffened when she heard the doors open and Albus's voice.

" Ah, Poppy, how is our guest doing?"

" She was asleep last I checked, headmaster." Poppy answered.

The curtains opened to reveal the blasted twinkle directed towards her.

" What do you want, old man?" She hissed, eyes glowing slightly.

" You still have not informed me as to who you are and why you are here." Albus replied.

" As to who I am, my name is Annie Rain. As to why I am here, that is none of your business." She responded.

She sat back and glared at the man who to her was still her vowed enemy.

" Headmaster, I am advising that you don't upset my patient. Her wounds could still reopen and then I would not be very happy." Poppy said, swiftly pulling the old man away from her, a secret wink towards her.

Annie smirked at her retreating figure before looking over at Severus, who was holding back a grin.

" Feel up to a walk?" He asked.

She nodded and got out of the bed, leaving her robe by the bed. She still wore what she had on from the night before. A very muggle inspired outfit it was; bell bottom black jeans, a t-shirt that held the quote 'Yes, you have the right to an opinion. I have the right to think you're stupid' and muggle sandals.

They walked around, it still being early, undisturbed by the students that were somehow awake.

" What's Hogwarts like in your plane?" Severus asked as they moved outside.

" It's almost the same. Except they houses aren't separate like they are here. There are hundreds of round tables that allow you to sit with your friends. That way, people have a better chance of making friends in other houses, because of that, we have a very strong school unity. Also, from what I can see, we have more sports then just Quidditch. We have a massive pool, one outside and one inside, a tennis court and then there's a gym for us to workout in." Annie answered, breathing the strangely warm November air.

" Very muggle oriented then?"

" Oh yes, Uncle Tom thinks that way the muggleborns won't feel so out of place. It's worked over expectations. They don't feel like the dark lord has anything to offer, so he is losing a lot of ground with recruits from Hogwarts." Annie said, sitting down in the courtyard.

Severus sat next to her, seeing her labored breathing. She laid her head onto his shoulder.

" Da, why is it that there is no unity and such hatred here?"

" Blame Albus and Voldemort. They bring such fear and hatred that it's impossible to be in between light and dark."

Annie nodded and sighed.

" So strange, Voldemort, that name is so weird."

Severus snorted. " Yes he is a insane fellow. "

After a while, Annie's stomach growled and she laughed, standing up.

" I think I'll head back to the infirmary. See you later, da." She said, walking off.

She made it back to the entrance hall when she was stopped by a couple of redheads.

" Hey, you're the girl that crashed dinner last night."

" Yes I am, Fred." Annie said, pushing part the twins.

" Hold up."

" How did you know me?"

" More to the point, how did you tell us apart?"

Annie stopped and turned to the twins.

" I know you because where I am from, we've been friends for years. As to how I told you apart, Fred, you cannot keep your head straight while George, you loved to lean. That is how I know you two apart."

She winked and walked away, leaving the twins to ponder the strange girl.

_Ok, yes I know, not the best, but I feel crappy. Anyway, I hope you like._


	3. Chapter 3

November 15, 1996

Annie sat there in her bed, playing with the hem of her shirt when the doors opened and soft footsteps walked up to her bed. The curtains opened and a wide smile spread across her face.

" Hello Draco." She whispered.

" How do you know who I am?" The blonde asked, sitting in the chair nearest her.

" What if I were to tell you that I know you inside and out where I came from, yet you don't know a thing about me here?"

" I'd call you nutters. But you have me intrigued. Prove it." Draco answered, leaning forward.

" Hmm, well, when you were five, you were bitten by a gnome that left a star shaped scar. Then when you were seven, you broke the 14th century vase your mother adored and blamed it on the poltergeist that lived in attic. Let's see…oh yah, when Harry turned down your hand in your first year, you were completely crushed. I know a lot more, but I promised you that I would never talk about them." Annie said, smiling at the dumbfounded blonde.

" No one knew about that vase, how did you?" He whispered.

" You told me. Plain and simple." She replied.

Draco sat back, gawking at her, mouth wide open; a very un Malfoy trait.

" Flies, Dray, flies." She said, laughing softly

He promptly closed his mouth and glared at her.

" How is this possible?"

" Dray, I'm from another plane of dimension. In that one, I exist. I'm best friends with you, Harry, & the twins. Here's another twist for you. You and Harry are creatures and are soul mates."

" Soul mates…wow. Do we know it?" Draco responded in a whisper.

" Yes, how else would my darling nephew be?" Annie answered, laughing at him.

" Nephew? I have a son with Potter?"

" Please don't call him that. Only one man has called him that and that was when he murdered Lily and James and left my brother for dead when he was six." Annie hissed, a sadden look over taking her eyes.

" Harry is you brother?"

" Not biologically. But you two are like brothers. Fred & George are like wacky cousins."

" So, whose your parents then?"

Annie hesitated.

' I know Dray's is his godson, but is da alright with me telling? But it is my story to tell. I'll apologize later'

" My parents are…no freaking Dray, he already knows."

" Just tell me, I promise, I wont freak." The blonde whispered.

She took a breath and let it out slowly.

" My parents are Calinna and Severus Snape. I was born on June 19, 1985."

" Go Sev. Anyway, 1985, so that puts you as my age. Well, almost. 16 until June 19. But why aren't you born here?"

" I think it's because of all the laws against 'dark creatures'. You see, mum was both light and dark elf, so I think the laws here prevented her from even seeing da. Sad really, I think I would love to see if I changed any like Uncle Tom and Albus."

" Changed any?"

" Oh sorry, yah me and da figured that in other dimensions, some people's personalities change. Some could be minor, like you, or drastic like Uncle Tom."

" Uncle Tom?"

Again, Annie hesitated.

" You have a dark lord that goes by lord Voldemort. His real name is Tom Riddle. In my plane, he is not evil. In fact, he's headmaster of Hogwarts and my godfather. My dark lord is Albus Dumbledore. He is the one who killed Harry's parents and my mother and he is the one I will kill with my bare hands." Annie whispered, her eyes glowing slightly.

" Damn, I would call that a personality change." Draco responded, bringing her out of her darkened mood.

" I have a question…ah crap."

" Annie. Annie Rain Snape, but so far only you and da know my full name. Albus believes it to be Annie Rain."

" Got it, secret safe. But, how did I, a Slytherin, end up with Harry, a Gryffindor?"

" That is what I find weird here. In my plane, Harry is a Ravenclaw. From what I have read, I think he might be a lion here simply because of this 'boy-who-lived' and 'savior of the wizarding world' crap. That is way to much to put on one kid. I fully blame that pampas ass, Dumbledore."

Draco was silent for a few minutes, processing her words.

" Do you think I might have…well do you think he may like me?"

" Draco, brother dear, I have no clue. I haven't talk to this Harry. I'm hoping he does. It hurts to see the hatred you guys throw at each other across the hall."

" Back to my son. What's he like?"

Annie's eyes lit up and she squealed.

" Oh, he is so cute. His name is Damien Orion Potter-Malfoy. He so has got a good chunk of his personality from you. One cute little smile from him has him out of anything he might have done. He has dirty blonde hair and your eyes. He's so sweet too. He made this necklace too, just because he could. Out of anything back home, I miss him the most. But last I knew, you two were due for another. A girl this time, from what Poppy said." Annie answered, grinning at the smiling Draco.

" Dirty blonde, huh? Well, I guess he is cute. How old is he?"

" Two. He'll turn three on October 15. Actually, I have a picture, because I am one of those crazy, picture wielding aunts." Annie said, diving into her jean pockets, pulling a few pictures from them.

She handed the sacred pictures to him and watched the blonde's grin widen when he saw the boy.

The first was of Annie and Damien, who was hanging off her neck like a monkey, keeping Annie in spurts of laughter.

The other two consisted of Draco, Harry and Damien, who was sitting on Harry's lap, pulling Draco's hair. The boy was only one, wearing bright pink robes. This caused Draco to look at Annie with a questioning look.

" Ah, the pink robes. Well, he kept changing them. He wouldn't let anyone re-color them, so he ran around in pink robes that day. Kept me in a fit of giggles."

Draco laughed and went to the last picture and saw Severus with a woman with short brown hair, slightly pointed ears and light purple eyes, holding a little girl about nine with long black hair and light purple eyes.

" Is this your mother?" He asked.

" Yep, that's her. Beautiful wasn't she? She died when I was ten. Albus killed her in front of me while he had my father and I stunned. I don't think I've ever seem da cry until that day, but he said he would have died is Albus had killed me too. I was the only thing he had left that was worth living for." Annie whispered, the tears pricking her eyes.

Draco moved to the bed and held her in a gentle hug. " I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do without my mother."

Annie nodded then noticed the time.

" Draco, don't you have classes?" She asked.

He sighed. " Yah, I guess. See ya, Annie."

He walked out of the infirmary, leaving Annie in her thoughts.

' I fancy taking a walk. I'll go nuts, being stuck in here.'

She slipped out of the bed and made her way to the courtyard, her robes brought tight around her. She sat at the bench she sat with Severus a few night ago and let her mind wander.

That is, until a shadow went over her. She looked up into bright, emerald green eyes.

" Hello Harry, just the wizard I was looking for."

_Ok, oh my. Everyone is just flocking to her. Hope you like. I'll update soon._


	4. Chapter 4

" Hello Harry, just the wizard I was looking for." Annie said, looking into a pair of glinting emerald eyes.

" Were you now? Funny, because I found myself wanting to talk to you." The brunette replied, sitting down next to her.

" Seems like quite a few people have been drawn to talk to me." Annie whispered.

Harry was silent before saying:

" I've heard a lot of people talking. They say you know everything about Hogwarts and the people in it. Is it true?"

" Quick to the point, that hasn't changed. Yes, dear Harry it is true. I know very, very much about the inhabitants of this school." Annie responded, smirking at him.

" How?" He whispered.

" If I was to tell you I was from another dimension, what would you say?"

" I would say that it sound like a plot line from a Sci-fi muggle show that Dudley watches all the time."

" Well, at least you understand that part. But I speak the truth Harry. On my plane of dimension, I am born Annie Rain Snape."

" What, that would make Professor Snape your father!"

" Yes, but not here. I am not even born and the deaths that occur here take a place on different spaces on the timeline."

" Man, that just sounds like it sucks. Wait, what do you mean, the deaths occur differently?"

Annie sighed, then faced the brunette with a serious face.

" Do not interrupt me, cause this will be the third time I have told this story, and I don't think my tear ducts can take anymore. So, promise not to interject?"

Harry nodded and Annie told him her story, not even leaving out the parts with Draco and Damien. When she finished, she could feel the tears pricking her eyes again.

' Damn it. I've never cried this much since mum died, but here I am, again close to tears in less then a week.' She thought, brushing the tears hastily away.

" So, I'm soul mates with Malfoy? And we have a son, whom you adore and I'm not 'the boy-who-lived' because there is no prophecy and Tom is the good guy while Albus is the evil fuck. Mom and dad died when I was six and your mother died when you were ten, both of us having seen each of our parents die. Both being Albus's fault, him being the dark lord. Tom Riddle is the Headmaster and your godfather and Siri is alive?" Harry whispered.

" Yes, but he wouldn't recognize this you. Well, not completely, as only your hair and height changes. Same with Draco."

" I'm a Ravenclaw?"

" Yep, one of the smartest in out year."

" What about Hermione?"

" Granger and a good chunk of the Weasleys follow Dumbledore. Ron is his right hand minion"

" Holy shit. Well, he never was a good friend. You said a good chunk, so who isn't evil?"

" Fred, George, Bill and Charlie." Annie answered.

' He is taking to this so easily. I can tell he is not spying for Albus, so he must truly believe me.' She thought, watching the brunette.

" Annie, do you think…well, I what I want to say is…ahh man."

" Wondering if Draco like you here?" Annie put in, smirking at the look on Harry's face.

" Ummm, well, yes."

Annie laughed before smiling at him.

" Yes, he does and he even asked me the same thing about you. I think you should talk if you can get him alone. Even if you two aren't creatures here, soul mates are soul mates."

Harry grinned, looking away for a moment.

" I wonder what Damien looks like."

" I have pictures. So, you wanna see?" Annie said, holding a single photo out.

Harry took it and smiled.

" Pink robes? Oh my. Bet that day was fun."

" Yes, he has the Potter stubbornness."

Harry chuckled and handed the picture back.

" He's cute."

" More then cute. Adorable." Annie replied, putting the picture away.

" You know what? I'm gonna find Draco. I'll visit you later." Harry took off, a small, goofy smile on his face

" Good luck." She called out, smiling to herself.

" I think I might be doing something right, despite me accidentally causing Harry to miss class." Annie whispered, walking out of the courtyard to the main grounds.

She walked along the hidden paths to the lake, enjoying the still strangely warm November air. Resting by the lake, Annie's mind wandered again.

_Flashback_

" Annie?" Draco's voice called from the den.

" In here." She answered.

" Can you do me a favor and put Dam to sleep tonight? I'm swamped with Charms essays. I know he'd love you to do it."

" I always have time for my favorite nephew. Sure, I'll be up in few, Dray."

" Thanks, you're an angel, Annie."

She smiled and made her way to Damien's room.

" Hey midget, time for bed."

" Ah, I don't wanna." The little blonde whined.

" Well, it's late sweetie, so bed." Annie saw, grabbing him, causing the boy to squeal in laughter.

Tucking the boy in, he begged of her something.

" Ok, what will it be: story or song?" Annie asked.

" Will you sing me that song that Grandma Calinna sang to you?"

" How do you know about that?"

" Grandpa Sev told me."

" Ok, I'll sing it. Close your eyes, baby." Annie whispered, brushing a lock out of his eyes.

He closed his molten silver eyes and curled into her side. She smiled softly before gently singing him to sleep.

(( note: following song was written and owned by Evanescence))

"_Goodnight  
Sleep tight  
No more tears  
In the morning  
I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight, and not goodbye  
We said goodnight, and not goodbye"_

Annie kissed Damien's head before turning the lights off

_End flashback_

" I will find a way to get back, but for now, I think I will show Albus you just don't mess with the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw and Doicena Selana" Annie whispered, standing up, her eyes glowing eerily and her hair moving without wind.

_Oh cooly. Thanks very much to my two reviewers. Enjoy you much. Will update soon. Oh Doicena Selana is Annie's grandfather from her mother's side. He is a powerful elf lord and adores her._


	5. Chapter 5

November 17, 1996

Annie was currently walking alone, towards the dungeons, not caring that every portrait's eyes followed her.

'So, the old man think he has control over me and what I do. I'll show him.' She thought, stopping.

Turning to the paintings, her purple eyes were glowing sharply in the darkness of the corridors.

" Do you realize that following me is very rude?" She hissed.

The nearest painting gasped and bowed her head respectfully.

" Forgive us, my lady. We will ignore the orders from the headmaster from now on." The woman said.

Annie smirked and continued down the hall, knowing that Albus would not know of her visit to Severus.

Checking her watch, she saw that it was still breakfast and knew that Severus was not at the Great Hall. Knocking gently on the classroom door, she pushed it open, breathing in the sweet scents that floated around the room.

She saw him bent over a cauldron that had green mist floating off it. Sitting on a bench nearest him, she watched him work, reminding her of when she was a little girl watching her da work.

_Flashback _

Annie was sitting on a counter in the potions lab under the house, watching her da work while he was teaching her at the same time.

" Ok angel, hand me that jar of purple goop and tell me what it is." Sev said, smiling at her.

" Ok daddy." She responded, picking the container up. " Ummm, it's essence of wheatworm."

" Excellent Annie. I knew you could do it."

Annie grinned and smiled as he added the ingredient.

" Sev, can I steal her?" Calinna asked from the doorway.

" Sure. It's ok, Annie. We'll work on another one tomorrow." Sev said, kissing her cheek as she ran out.

Calinna smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter before walking out.

_End flashback_

Severus looked to see Annie staring at the wall, tears falling.

"Annie?" He whispered.

She jolted and looked at him, shock rushing through her eyes before she wiped the tears away.

" Sorry, I can get like that thinking about mum. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you." She whispered, letting the memory fade.

" Oh, about what?" Severus asked, not pushing the obviously sensitive subject.

" I have grown very bored in that hospital wing. I was wondering if I could be a teaching assistant to you, for as long as I am here. What do you say, da?"

" I think that would be an excellent idea, Annie. Seeing how you probably know this lab like the back of your hand, you can start today. I have Slytherins and Gryffindors first off with double potions, so this should be fun. Just sit in the back. You can walk around and help anyone who needs it. Gods know Longbottom needs it."

" You know da, Neville would do a lot better if you didn't hover like a bat." Annie said, pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail.

Severus didn't answer, only waited until 8:30 to open the door.

" Enter." He said coldly, sending Annie into a small fit of giggles.

' I wonder how Harry's talk with Dray went.' She thought as Harry walked in, looking pissed, followed by Granger, who looked like she could tear Harry's head off.

The green eyed brunette looked up to see her and raised a brow. She in return looked at Granger before raising her own brow.

'Later.' He mouthed, before sitting away from Granger with Neville.

When Draco walked in, Annie saw his and Harry's eyes catch for the briefest of seconds, a tiny grin playing on both boys lips. This caused Annie's mood to lighten. She waited until Severus started the class before moving around. She noticed the Severus stayed away from Neville, as if heeding her words. She smiled and walked around to the table he was at, watching the small boy's actions.

" Longbottom, why are you adding the wormroot before stirring the mixture twice?" She whispered.

He looked up at her with clouded eyes, causing her mind to click in.

' He's being controlled, but by who?' She thought, looking around.

" Neville, don't move. Stop what your doing." She whispered.

The small boy stopped and sat still, looking down at his hands. Harry looked at her before holding down Neville with a spare foot, nodding to Annie. She put a discreet shield around the boy, seeing his eyes clear.

" It's ok now, Neville. Your on step two." Annie whispered, walking away from the boy.

When she rounded the table, Harry looked at her, flashed a glance at a white note in his hand then at Draco. Annie winked, took the note and walked on. Stopping by said Slytherin, she slipped the note into his open hand, winking at the blonde, who smirked.

The class went on, Annie watching to see who was trying to control Neville, who was doing far better on his potion now. Suddenly, a flash of brown had Annie stalling and looking at Granger, who looked frustrated. She looked at Neville then at her wand. She whispered something and pointed her wand at Neville again, the angry showing in her eyes.

Annie walked swiftly over to the Gryffindor and snatched the wand out of her hand.

" Hey, give me my wand back!" She screeched.

" Now, why would you have your wand out in my class, Ms. Granger?" Severus asked, moving next to Annie.

" Professor, I found Neville Longbottom's eyes clouded over, like he was struck with the Imperius curse. After I put a small shield around him, he went back to normal. Next, I see Granger looking frustrated and casting something at Neville. I think she might have been casting the Imperius curse on him." Annie said, glaring at the girl.

" That is ridiculous. I have never cast an unforgivable curse and never would!" Granger spat.

"We will see about that." Severus said, pointing his own wand at hers. " Reveal!"

The mist shot of the top of Granger's wand to reveal a ghostly shape of a brain, the sign that the Imperius curse has been done. Severus sneered before grabbing Granger's arm, pulling her out of the classroom.

They all just sat there, staring at the door, the potions simmering longer then they should.

" Hey, get back to work. These potions are time based. Professor Snape might not return by the ed of class, but he will murder you if you ruin nine batches of this." Annie snapped.

They went back to work, not seeing the grins Annie received from Draco and Harry.

_Oh my, can you tell I just don't like Hermione. Never had, cause she's a bratty know it all who loves to nose into Harry's business. Anyway, wow two updates in one day. I must love you all. hahaha_


	6. Chapter 6

November 23, 1996

Annie couldn't breath, plain and simple.

This condition was due to four people, three Gryffindors and one Slytherin. Having her head in George's lap, she could not breath from laughing so hard.

" I don't see what was so funny, Annie." Draco pouted, sending her further into giggles.

Annie sat with the four, eating dinner up on the Astronomy Tower, listening to stories from this Hogwarts then telling tales from her own. She had just told them the story of how Fred and George had turned every article of Draco's clothing bright pink.

" They never told me exactly how they did it, but oh man, I kept falling out of my chair every time I saw him. I think that is what inspired Damien to change his robes that day." Annie finally breathed out.

Harry was having a hard time holding down a laugh, his face bright red, in the warm November air. Draco glared before punching him.

" Ow, Dray that was uncalled for." Harry whined.

" Yes it was. You don't just laugh at your mate's expense." Draco sneered back, but his whole heart wasn't in the look.

Annie smiled, reminded of the others. She looked at the twins and they shared a malicious glint in their blue eyes.

' Oh no, here we go.'

" No, not a chance Fred. I told you, I wasn't giventhe spell." She whispered, laughing silently at the crestfallen looks that over took them.

Annie looked back towards Draco and Harry to see the blonde laying down, his head in Harry's lap, smiling up at the brunette as he had a whispered conversation.

" Annie, I have been meaning to ask you. You told us that me, Gred, Charlie and Bill are the only good ones. What's happened to the others?" George asked.

Annie sat up, looking around her environment. Sighing, she stood and walked to the edge of the tower.

" I don't really know what your parents have done with themselves, but they sure haven't don't great with Ron, Ginny, & Percy. You two and your brothers distanced yourselves after the others reveled that they followed the dark lord. I know Ron has been doing some major killings for Albus and Ginny…She's been…well, you see…" Annie's voice dropped and she hung her head.

' They adore her here, could I really tell them?

" Annie, just tell us. You told us that the personalities here aren't that different here. This would help us find our true allies." Harry said.

" Just don't yell. Ginny made herself Albus's whore. She doesn't help their side at all. All she's made herself good for is relieving Albus's tension." Annie replied, a disgusted look overtaking her features.

She didn't look up to see the horrified look on the twins faces and the shared look of disgust between Harry and Draco. She only stared at the cement, thinking over what she had just done. She didn't hear the twins stand up just as she retched over the side, her mind centered on what had happened to all those poor girls.

"ANNIE!" they cried out, holding her so she wouldn't fall over.

" What was that?" Harry asked, moving her back on the ground.

" I just remembered in full what Albus and his minions did one time to a whole group of girls. Gods, so much blood." Annie whispered, holding her knees to her chest.

" Annie, thank you for telling us that. We'll keep a good eye on our little sister now. Never know what she will be like." George said, kissing her forehead.

They sat there for a while, letting Annie compose herself. She drew a breath then looked at the blonde.

" Draco, I've been meaning to ask you, what's Bella like here?"

Harry drew a sharp breath and glared at the floor, while the twins stared at Annie like she had three heads. Draco was pale, looking back and forth between the 'siblings'. Annie only fell back, the tears already pricking her eyes.

" What did she do?" Annie asked, her voice cracking, sitting up again.

" She killed Siri and tortured Neville's parents until they went insane." Harry hissed darkly.

" Oh my god." She whispered, staring at the ground.

" What is she like in your plane?" Draco asked.

" She's my Aunt Bella. She was sweet, kind, over protective, but caring. I guess she did a 360, like Uncle Tom."

" What do you mean 'was'?" harry asked, seeing the pain radiate in her eyes.

" Ron killed her. I was 13 and had just left from a visit with her."

Draco pulled her into a tight embrace and for the first time in a long time she didn't just cry, she sobbed into his robes, the pain over whelming her. The blonde held her tightly, his own tears for her sliding down his cheeks.

" Sshh, it's ok baby." He whispered.

Annie fell asleep in his arms, clinging to him like a life line. Harry helped him get up, the girl still tight in his arms. Deciding to spend another night in the Room of Requirements, they moved quickly through the castle, arriving at the room, placing her on the four poster bed then sitting down near the fireplace.

" She doesn't show it too often, but she craves them. She misses them so much, it hurts her, then she is hearing these awful things about the people she loves and adores. Bellatrix was her beloved aunt and now Annie finds out here that Bellatrix is a total bitch and that her godfather is the baddest of wizards and he killed my parents and enslaved her father. She doesn't know it, but I heard her crying over the dark lord because she's so afraid that is she meets him, she wont be able to look at her uncle again." Harry said, a protective anger racing through him.

Annie didn't move, lying still as she listened and tried to block her own thoughts.

" There has to be a way to get her back to her own dimension." Draco whispered.

" Why are you in such a hurry?" Fred asked.

" It's not healthy for her here. Plus, what worries me the most is what would happen to her if she saw her mother in this dimension. She would have a meltdown. Calinna Snape was her world next to Sev. She had to witness her own mother's death and she has barely come to terms with it, so seeing her mother here, would tip the balance and cause a crack in her sanity." Draco answered.

" Oh ye of little faith." Annie's voice said from behind them.

The jumped and turned to face her.

" As much truth as you speak, Dray, I doubt I would even see mama." She said, moving to the lone armchair, nearest the fire.

" Right, all the laws." Draco whispered, moving into Harry's side.

" But your right, I am a mess. I need to connect with my family or I will eventually die. Dark elves need the family connection. I'm lucky I'm only a ¼ dark elf, that gives me a longer period of time to get back. The only thing I want right now is to hold my baby nephew. I feel terrible, cause it's like I abandoned him. Just what is Dray gonna tell him? That I took a vacation and forgot to tell everyone? Damien is smarter then that and he will soon see that I left him." Annie choked out, her eyes shifting to a pale blue as she hugged her knees.

Draco instantly ran to her side, holding her again.

" When you get back, you can tell him different. I'm sure once you explain to him somewhat, he will understand."

Annie nodded and her left eyes shifted back to light purple.

" Annie, you can stay here if you want for the night. I just create a separate room next to the twins. Is that ok?" Harry whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled. " Sure, that sounds fine."

Harry nodded, closed his eyes and after a few minutes, a black door appeared and Annie quickly crossed the room, closing the door swiftly behind her.

The twins went to their room while Harry and Draco went to theirs, a long night for both sets, research for only one.

* * *

December 11, 1996

Annie was currently walking to the Great Hall early one morning, trying to find Severus. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks.

There was a hooded figure standing away from her in the middle of the hall. Her heart leapt to her throat. She walked quickly towards the figure.

" Da?" She whispered, stopping ten feet away.

The figure seemed to acknowledge her presence and turned, lowing their hood.

Annie's stomach dropped.

" No, not you." She hissed.

" Ah, Annie Snape. So this is where you've been hiding. Thought you could avoid me forever, didn't you?"

" You sent me here, you bastard!"

The man standing ten feet away from Annie was Albus Dumbledore, only not the one this dimension knows so well. This one had mid length, pitch black hair, no beard and piercing yellow eyes that held so much malice that Annie would know them anywhere.

' If he got here, maybe Da and the others can as well.' She thought, building her shield.

" As if I wouldn't notice those shields. You've become lazy with me away." Albus chuckled coldly.

" Fuck you, bastard. My shield are as strong as ever!" Annie hissed.

" Tut, tut. Such words should never be said by a girl. I shall teach you your manners! Crucio!"

The spell hit her faster then she could react and she fell to her knees, screaming her lungs out. Falling to her side, she could feel the blood slide out of her nose and ears, showing how strong Albus was making the curse. Another pulse went through the stream, causing the pain to deepen and she cried out louder, her tears blood.

Harry, Draco, the twins and Severus stopped dead in the doorway.

" I'm taking a wild guess and saying that her Albus. Dude, he has red hair." Fred whispered, glaring coldly at the dark lord.

Another heart piercing scream from Annie sent them running.

" It's no use you fools! You can't break my shield." Albus said, cackling.

Using wandless magic, Albus began cutting into her flesh, sending her screams into the higher octaves.

Suddenly, eight tremendously loud cracks sounded throughout the hall. Eight hooded figures surrounded Annie, blocking her from Albus's curse.

" How did you get here?!" Albus hissed, glaring at them.

" I think you torturing her finally connected us. You should know by now, Dumblefuck, that we all have a deep connection with her Dark Elf side." The figure that was farthest from Harry, Draco, the twins and Severus spat at the dark lord.

" You think he would have by now." The figure that was kneeling down next to Annie said, removing his hood.

A very different Sirius Black kneeled next to her, his light brown, not black, hair pulled back into a low ponytail and one blue eye and one green eye scanning Annie.

" She has multiple wounds that are bleeding freely, but they're clotting. It's her insides that have take the bulk of the Crucio damage." Sirius said, putting a balled up robe under her head.

" Uh, Siri?' Annie's voice whispered out.

" Hey kiddo, don't move ok?"

" Don't let this plane's Harry see you."

" Why?" Sirius asked, sitting back.

" You're dead here. Died two years ago." Annie answered, slightly moving her head, counting the group.

" Eight? I need eight people to save me?" She asked, her voice horse.

" No, we were tracking Dumblefuck too." A figure from the right sad, kneeling next to her.

" Hi Uncle Lucius." She whispered.

" Hey baby, miss us?" Lucius replied, pulling his hood down.

He was different in a way too. His hair was short, about shoulder length and had black tips, curtsey of Annie who died the tips when she was fourteen and made sure they stuck.

" Dad, you know it's creepy to say 'hey baby' to your niece." The figure from the left said.

He removed his hood as well, to reveal Draco Malfoy-Potter, whose hair was currently bubble gum pink.

" Dray, who killed your hair?" Annie croaked, sitting slowly up with Sirius's and Lucius's help.

" Your beloved nephew. I think he tried for red, but got pink. I really need to figure out how he keeps getting my wand. I lock it up, but every time I turn around he _has_ it." Draco answered, kissing her forehead.

" I said I was sorry alright? Geez, I try to distract our son from the fact his beloved Aunt Annie is missing, and now I'm to blame for Damien's uber power and love for the pink, red and orange colors." Harry said, pulling his head down, kissing Annie's cheek as well.

Standing at six foot two, this Harry towered over the measly five foot six that Harry was here. Annie's Harry had mid back length hair that had two stripes running through his hair, one purple, one green, again placed by Annie. His Emerald green eyes were not a bright as the ones the Harry here had. The dragonite could be seen in Annie's Harry's looks. His ears were curved at the tip and in his eyes, rings of red could be seen, showing his skill in fire. Hidden from sight now, Harry had two huge wings that only came out when he was protecting Damien or family, for that was the only reason he could be so pissed off was if you hurt his son, mate or family.

A Crack was heard and the whole group looked to find Dark Lord Albus gone.

" Dammit. He never knows how to stay put!" The figure at the back growled.

" He doesn't like our toys." Said the other figure from the back

" Never did, Fred, George. Your toys scare him, like they do me."

" Ah cuz, we'd never hurt you." They said at once.

Removing their hoods as well, the twins smiled at her.

" We changed our hair just for this occasion." They said at once again.

" Black with a silver lining on the border. I like it, guys." Annie said.

" Knew ya would." They chimed, hugging her gently, pulling her up.

Looking over their shoulders, she felt her heart drop again.

Harry was staring at Sirius, tears pricking his eyes. Draco was comforting him and the twins were staring at their other selves.

" Annie?" A voice called from behind her.

Gasping loudly, she turned to see her father standing behind her.

" Da, oh da." She cried, launching herself into his arms, already crying into his chest.

" Hello angel." He whispered, kissing her hair.

Annie's da looked similar to Severus, which is why she had such trouble not calling him da. But her da had shoulder blade length hair and sparkling blue eyes, that held so much love for his daughter.

The final figure had yet to reveal himself, analyzing the area where Albus had been, but turned when he heard silence.

Annie quickly turned to face 'here' Harry before walking up to the other figure. The tears stung the back of her eyes as she pushed his hood back to see the concerned face of her beloved godfather looking down at her. Hugging him, she breathed better.

" Annie, what was that?" Tom asked.

" Nothing, I'll explain later Uncl-" She dropped to the floor, blood seeping out of her wounds.

_Oh gee. This is uber long. I didn't plan for it to be this long. So, what do you think? Yah, her family is here! Oh, what did you think of Dark lord Albus? Can you just tell I don't like people in this series? I bet you can. Ok, I don't know when I will update again, because, as we all know, the Holy Grail of books is coming out Saturday and I SOOOOOOOO plan on reading it. OMH YAH!!!!! I have been counting the days even before the final release date was made. Less then a day!!!!!!(geeking out)_


	7. Chapter 7

_(I've suddenly realized that having all the doubles will be hard. So, when a person and their double is in the same room, I will use nicknames for Annie's family. Otherwise, I'll use the full name)_

Annie fell to the ground, her wounds reopened and bleeding freely.

" Shit!" Sirius cried out, rushing to her side. Everyone, except Harry. He stood near them, staring at Tom.

Crashing to floor did no good for Annie. She screamed hoarsely as they stung. Sev had her head cradled, whispering

" You know that Siri won't let you stay in pain. Relax, he'll fix it."

She quieted as Sirius worked over her, sealing the wounds good enough to move her. When she was, Sev picked her up and raced out of the hall, just missing Albus (the 'here' Albus) as he ran. The 'here' group, Sirius, Tom, Lucius and Draco didn't stop, but the other three did, glaring at the Headmaster.

" I would say that's not ours, Harry." Fred said, glaring at the man.

" I know, but you know the personalities are not that different here. Sure, some do a 360, but with him," Harry jerked toward Albus, " I sense not too big of a change."

" You're right, he might not have the look but I see the same calculating look in his eyes." George said coldly.

" What is going on here? What dark magic is this?" Albus screamed, walking towards them.

" Take one more step nearer, I'll kill you." Harry hissed, a red aura appearing around him.

" Mr. Potter, that is enough! I will not have such magic in my school!" Albus yelled, walking further towards Harry.

Harry's eyes flashed to red as his power went out in waves. His wings appeared, giving him the impression of a fallen angel. The power radiating off of him slammed the door shut.

" I was right about that wench coming here! She's turned you evil. I knew I should have taken her out the minute she arrived." Albus hissed.

Harry's sudden movement shocked even the twins.

" Two months. For two months, my sister has been missing. Now that I found her, you are threatening her. Not a smart move, Albus. Do you know what I am?" Harry hissed, his voice deeper then normal.

Albus said nothing, only glared at Harry.

" A Dragonite, you blotted old fool. I am very protective of my family. Even using idle threats can get you killed." The dragonite hissed, the flames rising around him.

Fred and George quickly made their way out of the hall, dashing to the infirmary.

* * *

Annie lay flat on the bed, eleven figures around her, two of them working to keep her alive.

Harry was stilling watching Tom, remembering his second year. Tom didn't seem to notice him, his eyes glued to Annie's weak form.

Finally, Sirius and Poppy stopped, while the male of the two fell back into a chair.

" We've done the best we've can. The wounds are sealed and I gave her a potion to help heal her insides. We have to wait for her to wake up until she can even think about moving in between dimensions." Sirius said, looking up at Sev.

Harry's eyes now sat on Sirius, pain over building in his mind. As if sensing the pain, Draco wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist.

The infirmary doors burst open.

" Draco!" The twins called out.

The one with bubble gum pink hair moved towards them. " What is it?"

" Harry's gone Dragon,"

" And we can't stop him."

" Only you can." They finished as one.

Dray nodded and raced out of the room. The twins crashed on the nearest bed, watching Annie's shallow breaths.

Tom looked away to see bright emerald eyes staring at him.

" You're the Harry here right? Nice to meet you, I'm-"

" I know who you are!" Harry snapped, glaring into his warm brown eyes.

" Easy Harry." Draco said, putting himself in between the two wizards.

" I know, he has the same name, but this is not him! I don't think Annie would give a rat's ass about him if he was like ours." He added, pulling him into a shirt hug.

" What the hell are you talking about?" Gred & Forge asked.

Draco sighed and turned to the others.

" The dark lord here goes by the name of Lord Voldemort. But his real name was….was Tom Riddle. He did a lot of damage before he disappeared and since he's reappeared, he's done almost the same amount of damage. But, he really hit Harry hard by killing his parents when he was one. He's tired to kill him more times then I can count. He met your sixteen year old self, that's why he recognizes you."

Tom had paled by this time Draco had finished and had sat down, his head in his hands.

" Tom, what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

He didn't answer, only shook his head.

" I can see why Annie was having a hard time." Har's voice said from the doorway.

Dray and Har had returned and heard what Draco had said, horror stricken at what was told.

" Now what does that mean?" Sev asked.

" Think about it Sev. What would you think if you suddenly appeared in a world like your own and see everyone you love and care for change or hear what they have done? She adores Tom, but I think knowing his double has done evil things here, she knows that somewhere in his personality, it exists." Har answered, sitting down nearest Annie.

" Your right." Sev whispered.

" I know your not him." Harry whispered suddenly, moving to stand next to Tom. " I saw him rise and he doesn't look as good. No hair and red eyes, not as nice as short brown hair and brown eyes. Annie told all about you and how much you did for Hogwarts. Your nothing like him."

" Damn right he isn't." Annie's voice said weakly.

Harry looked to see her smiling at him.

" Shouldn't you be sleeping?" He asked.

" Well, I would be if I wasn't surround by loudmouths." She answered, smiling meekly at him.

" But you love the loudmouths!" Gred and Forge said in unison.

She smiled and looked at her father.

" Da, you know how much I missed you?" She whispered.

" How much?" He asked in return.

" Almost as much as I miss Damien."

" Oh, well that speaks millions of words." Sev whispered, kissing her forehead.

" So, when do we get to met you here?" Sirius asked, immediately seeing the crestfallen look take over her eyes.

" I don't exist here. Mum and da never meet." She whispered.

Shacking her head, she looked at Tom.

" When can I go home? I wanna hold Damien."

" Not until you make a full recovery. You should be all better within the week. No worries, you will be holding your baby nephew soon." Tom answered.

She nodded and leaned back. Closing her eyes, she fell into a numb sleep.

Har looked over at Harry, seeing the hidden pain.

" Harry, why don't we go for a walk." He said, pulling the smaller version with him.

Dray looked at Draco and jerked his head. " Wanna follow?" Draco nodded and walked out with his bubblegum pink version.

Sirius sighed and leaned back, resting his head on the wall.

" She had a hard time, didn't she?"

" Yes. She never showed it, but this Hogwarts was wearing thin on her, plus she couldn't get back to you, so her dark elf blood was tiring her out. I had to force her up here to sleep instead of assisting in my classes. She wasn't to happy." Severus said, smiling sadly at the girl.

They sat at her bedside for the longest they could before they had to go find the Albus(s).

_Ok, there is one reason why this update is out today and that is because my sister is a freaking lying whore. Anyway, she promised to buy me a copy of The 7th HP book, but low and behold, its not here today. (is very pissed) anyway, hope you like this. This fan fic is not going to be very long. Annie will be going home within Ten chapters. Love ya and please, people have put this on fav, but no reviews, that is plain rude. Please review. Thanks._


	8. Chapter 8

December 4, 1996

Annie was sitting in her bed in the Hospital Wing, staring out the window, Dray's bubblegum pink hair wrapped lightly in her fingers. Said 'blonde' was resting lightly, his head near her. Har was leaning again her bed, his head on her leg, his own legs on the nearest bed. The others were taking care of the Albus here, leaving Annie out of their plans.

She was leaving the infirmary today and hopefully leaving this dimension the next day. The prospect of seeing her nephew again had Annie giddy; she would be bouncing if not for the calming potion that Sirius pushed down her throat.

Annie heard the infirmary doors open and hurried footsteps approach her bed. When the curtains were ripped open, Annie saw a flustered Draco.

" Annie, you need to hide, now." He said, eyes moving quickly to the door.

" Why, what's wrong?" Annie asked, jerking around, waking Dray and Har up.

" The Ministry some how found out a 'non-human' was teaching here and they brought aurors with them! They intend on getting rid of you." Draco answered.

" WHAT? Oh no, there is not a chance in hell they are taking you!" Har hissed, his outline in red again.

" Harry," Dray hissed " calm down. There is no way Sev of Tom will let that happen."

As if on cue, said adults raced into the infirmary, along with Harry, who was just as flustered as Draco. Sev sat down on the bed, holding Annie tight to his side, who was starting to panic.

" Da, they can't really get rid of me can they?" She whispered, clutching his robes.

" Not if they value their lives." Sev hissed.

" I think that Albus has a hand in this. This would be just like him; no matter the dimension." Tom whispered, moving the curtains so they blocked the group from view.

" Harry, did you tell Siri to hide?" Annie suddenly asked.

" Yah, and he sorta understands. Professor Snape has him hidden in his quarters."

" Sev stands it?" Annie asked.

" Well, he did say something about how he didn't really look like the Siri we knew, so he could stand him. Plus, he isn't calling the professor Snivillas, that helps a lot." Harry answered, snickering.

Sev laughed softly before the doors burst open and the sounds of feet echoed off the walls.

The curtains were ripped away and ten aurors stood there, their wands pointed at Annie's throat.

" Annie Rain, you are under arrest for violating the laws that forbid magical creatures from teaching human students, even as a assistant. Punishment is death." A man in a lime green bowler hat said, glaring at Annie.

" I do not think so, Minister Fudge." A voice said from near the doors that froze Annie and Sev.

" Lady Calinna, to what do we owe this honor." Fudge said, clenching back his words.

" You know very well that whenever one of our own faces 'charges' because some of your unfair laws, we know it instantly. But even for you, instant death is outrageous and I will not allow that." Calinna answered, moving to the front.

Annie gasped and before she or Sev could stop her, she leaned forward and whispered

" Mama?"

The tears were stinging as Annie's eyes went over the form of her 'mother'. She still had the same brown hair and light purple eyes, that smiled at Annie, as she had when Annie had last seen her. Her heart was clenching as the pain raced through her mind.

" Minister, you wouldn't mind giving me a moment with the young girl, would you? You and your aurors as well, Fudge." Calinna said, smiling sweetly at the man.

The minister stood there, glaring at the elf before walking out of the infirmary, the aurors behind him. When the doors closed, Calinna turned and smiled at Annie.

" Well, you seem better now that they're gone." She said.

Annie was in truth hyperventilating at the sight of her 'mother' smiling at her.

" You called me mama earlier, can I ask why?" Calinna asked, sitting on the bed.

Sev was staring at the elf as well, emotions he had locked away long ago flooding his mind. Seeing that Annie was not able to speak, he answered.

" Because in our dimension you're her mother." He whispered, a tear streaming down his face.

" So, why is she surprised to see me?" Calinna asked.

When Sev didn't answer, Har did.

" Because, you were killed in front of her when she was ten." He said, holding Annie's hand.

Calinna looked green and stared at the ground.

" I'm so sorry. I had no idea." She whispered.

" It's not your fault." Annie whispered, grasping her hand. " You had no idea that I was your daughter on another plane."

" Now I know you are mine. You remind me so much of my mother." Calinna whispered, kissing Annie's hand.

" Now, I'm going to take care of the Minister and then be back in." She said, standing up and moving out of the room.

" Oh my god, she doesn't look any different." Dray whispered.

" I know. She looks just like I remembered her." Har replied.

Annie was thinking, her mind over working.

' I wonder if I can get her and Severus to meet?'

Annie quickly moved off the bed and ran out the room, so fast that only Har noticed, his dragon eyes following her.

" Where does she think she's going?" Tom asked.

" To find Severus of course." Har answered.

" You don't think…"

" Yes I do, love. You know what Sev said, soul mates are soul mates. No matter what dimension they exist in." Harry said, smiling as he leaned back.

_Somewhere halfway between the dungeons and the infirmary_

" Annie, slow down!" Severus said, trying to keep up with Annie, who was dragging him.

" I can't, I don't know how much longer she'll be here!" Annie responded, a smile plastered on her face.

' There is no way I'm leaving dad unhappy here. He deserves mum.' She thought, rounding the corner.

" Who is she? Annie, stop and tell me!" Severus said, somehow stopping her and him.

" I can't tell you right now!" Annie answered, again pulling the man through the hall.

When they neared the infirmary, Annie saw Calinna walking towards it.

" Mum!" She hollered, stopping the elf.

The woman stopped and turned, smiling.

" What is it Annie?" She asked, looking up at Severus.

" I want you to meet someone." Annie replied, stopping in front of her, Severus panting behind her.

" Annie, please, if I wanted to be killed, I could have gone to the dark lord." Severus huffed out.

" Ha-ha, Sev. No, Calinna, I want you to meet Severus Snape." Annie said, looking at her 'mother'.

" Really, well, it's a pleasure, Mr. Snape." Calinna responded, holding out a hand.

" A pleasure." Severus said, taking her hand.

As if a shock went through them, they stared at each other, each examining the other's soul. Annie smiled and moved back.

' Success' She thought, racing off to the infirmary.

She bounced back into her bed, smiling at Sev.

" Oh, Annie baby, what did you do?" Sev asked.

" Nothing evil, da." Annie answered, smirking.

The doors opened and soft footsteps walked up. When the curtains were moved, Annie's smile tripled. Calinna was grasping Severus's fingers. Said man was smirking at Annie.

" Annie, come here please." Severus said.

Annie was smiling widely as she passed Calinna who smiled lovingly at her, before she walked into a separate room.

" I don't know why you did it, but I thank you, Annie." Severus said as soon as the door was closed, hugging her.

" It was nothing, Sev. I didn't want to leave knowing I could have done something to make you truly happy." Annie whispered.

" Now, you realize your first daughter will have a special name right?" She asked, pushing back.

" Of course I do. Her name will be Sarabeth Snape."

" Oh that's s-"

" Sarabeth Annie Rain Snape."

Annie smiled and kissed his cheek. " Beautiful."

* * *

December 5, 1996

" ANNIE RAIN SNAPE! Stop that bouncing!" Sev screamed.

Annie was bouncing around the spell circle that Tom and Dray were working on that would bring the group of eleven back to their proper dimension.

Lucius waited until the giddy girl was near him before capturing her around the waist.

" AH, Uncle Lucius, let me go!" Annie cried out, her feet kicking out, looking more like a five year old then a teenager.

Lucius set her feet on the ground, but held onto her still.

" I know you can't wait to see Damien, but if you make them mess up on the smallest line, we could all die." The blonde whispered.

" That's why I wasn't bouncing everywhere but near Tom and Draco." Annie whined, giving the puppy eyes to him.

He sighed and let her, Annie taking off, like she was hyped up on sugar. Had just reached the doors when Calinna walked in and grabbed her.

" AHH, Mum, Not you Too!" Annie cried out.

" Well, how else am I going to get a hold you to hug you, Rain?" Calinna responded, kissing her cheek. " And I wanted to thank you, I don't think I would have found Sev if not for you."

" Can I ask you a question, mama?" Annie asked, walking out of the hall, her hand tight in Calinna's.

" Sure, what's on your mind, angel?"

" Is grandfather alive?"

Calinna stopped and looked at Annie.

" No, He died last year because he-"

" Defied the dark lord." Annie finished for her.

" Is that how he died with you as well?" Her mother asked.

" Yes, except it was when I was fourteen. I remember thinking I was losing my family one by one." Annie whispered, stopping to sit on the closest bench.

" What do you mean, 'one by one'?" Calinna asked.

" In a span of four years, I lost three people that I cared for very deeply, all due to the dark lord. When I was ten, I lost you, when I was thirteen, I lost my Aunt Bella and then I was fourteen when I lost grandfather." Annie answered.

Calinna pulled her into a tight embrace and they sat there for a while before Severus walked up.

" Annie, they're ready."

Annie sighed and got, walking quickly to the hall, tears pricking her eyes. She entered and watched as Tom and Dray began activating the circle. A warm hand on her shoulder had her grinning.

" Ready for this, Annie?" Sirius asked.

" I've been ready to go home since I first arrived, fifth teen feet off the floor." Annie answered, smiling up at him.

" 15 feet? Did you fall?" Siri asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

" Yes, and I am a witness to anyone who says that floor hurts."

Sirius began laughing, gaining a glare from Annie.

" It's not funny, my ass was hurting for the longest time." Annie huffed.

" Annie Rain Snape, tell me I didn't hear my little sister say that?" Har asked, smirking at her.

" Oh my god, HARRY JAMES POTTER-MALFOY GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Annie screamed, punching him hard on his arm.

" Ow, that was uncalled for." Har said, nursing his injured limb

" Well, keep your mind pure and I won't hit you." Annie said, strutting towards Dray.

" What did you do to my husband?!" He hissed.

" He was being dirty minded. So I hit him." Annie replied.

Dray chuckled before kissing her cheek.

" Dragon, that's not fair, your not supposed to support your spouse's assailant." Har whined.

" Well, I don't blame her for hitting you-"

Annie walked off, leaving the couple to talk to their doubles.

" Hey guys."

" Annie, please tell me we won't be like that." Harry asked, looking at the other couple.

" I hate to inform you that yes, you will be, that's why you two match." She replied.

Harry suddenly started digging in his pockets, bring out a small silver object.

" What's that?" Annie asked.

" A gift from me and Draco." Harry answered, handing it over.

Annie held a small, silver ring that had snake wrapping itself around the ring.

" It's a token to you. I call it a sibling ring." Draco said.

" It's beautiful, Draco, thank you." Annie whispered, sliding the ring onto her necklace where it clinked next to the small dragon Damien had given her and kissed Draco's cheek.

" Annie, let's go!" Lucius called out.

Annie raced over and stopped before entering the circle. She faced the others again.

" It was amazing to meet you guys. I hope…I hope that one day we can meet again." She sent a kiss their way before stepping into the circle.

A few whispered words from Tom had Annie's world spinning and when she landed, she was tackled by a mass of dirty blonde hair.

"AUNT ANNIE!" Damien screamed.

" Oh, sweetie, hi baby." Annie cried out, pulling the little boy into her lap and a tight embrace. " Did you miss me, angel?"

" Only a whole lot. Where did you go?" The little boy responded.

" Later love, how about you show me where your dad hid the chocolate cake?" Annie whispered, letting the boy pull her out of the room.

_Ok, yah, I did it! I'm thinking of doing a sequel of sorts with this, but I need to finish 'Whispering Fingertips' first. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review. _


End file.
